Dear James
by hmweasley
Summary: Lysander isn't sure why he agreed to transfer to Beauxbatons. It certainly doesn't feel as if it was a good decision now that he's there.


**A/N:** **This was written for Assignment 9 on the Hogwarts Assignments and Challenges forum: Religious education task 1 "Prayer - write about sending a message to someone." It was also written for my resolution to write a story set at a different wizarding school and for prompt 140 from the 365 prompts list: chocolate frog. Recently, I watched the story/play thing from LeakyCon 2017 (which is on Youtube) where James and Lysander are best friends. You can blame that for this. Word count: 640**

Dear James,

I know I promised I'd write my first night at Beauxbatons and tell you about the school, but it didn't really work out. The thing is, people find you interesting when you switch between magic schools halfway through your education. They have a million and one questions. Most of them seem to think I was expelled from Hogwarts even though I keep telling them that's not what happened. It's been a little exhausting.

They also keep giggling whenever I'm in the middle of talking, and I think they're laughing at my French. I didn't think it was that bad, but now I'm getting self-conscious.

Lorcan's adjusted well. He already has a group of friends. I'm kind of pissed about it to be honest. How did he manage to do that? It's been three whole days, and everyone here already likes him more than they like me.

If there's one thing I've learned from this whole experience, it's that I don't know how to make friends. Have you ever thought about that? We've known each other our whole lives. We never became friends, we just were. And all my other friends were just my friends because they were your friends. I didn't really "make" any of them.

That's kind of sad really, but I guess it's whatever. It wouldn't matter if I were still at Hogwarts. I tried tagging along with Lorcan, but he keeps giving me sad looks like he feels sorry for me. I can't take that much longer. Being a loner might not be so bad.

Yesterday he actually said, "Maybe you should take a look at the clubs."

I have my first debate team meeting this weekend, but still, Lorcan could work on his presentation. If he were a doctor, he'd have a terrible bedside manner.

Don't laugh about this next part. I know you don't think my visions are worth anything, but we both know I've successfully predicted things several times. Well, last night I had a dream that Ravenclaw won the House cup for the first time in eight years.

Can you believe that!? My House is going to win the Cup this year, and I won't be there to see it! This is a true travesty, and I'm really wondering why I agreed to this move when Mum and Dad gave me the option to stay in Britain.

They don't even have chocolate frogs here. I don't think I can make it.

Sincerely,

Lysander Scamander

XXX

Dear Idiot,

Don't make me feel sorry for you, arsehole. I told you not to go, but you said it would be an adventure. Debate team sure doesn't sound like an adventure. Last I checked, we have debates in Britain all the time. Your French isn't even good enough to win a debate. At least you'd have a chance here.

The reason you can't make friends is because everyone thinks you're weird. We've been over this, Lysander. You have to stop telling people that you can see the future. It weirds them out. Please tell me you haven't told anyone there about that yet. Are you sure it's your French their laughing at and not your claims of being a seer?

As for the House Cup, leave it to me. It's better you don't ask too many questions yet. We'll discuss it at Christmas.

You better come back for Christmas. If you don't, then Ravenclaw will win the House Cup, and I won't even steal the trophy for you.

No Regards,

James

P.S. I bought every chocolate frog in Honeydukes (and got strange looks for it I might add), but I didn't realize until later that Mia can't carry a bag that's three times her size. So savour what you got and just know that I'm eating the rest of them myself. Serves you right.


End file.
